Reggie Rocket
Regina "Reggie" Rocket is one of the main characters of the Nicktoon Rocket Power. She is an aspiring publisher who spends her days participating in extreme sports with her brother Otto and their friends in their hometown of Ocean Shores, California. She also runs a "magazine" (dubbed 'the Zine'). In Fiction Wrestling, Reggie is currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW) and Animated Wrestling Entertainment (AWE), and has also competed in ECW: Blood & Ink and WWE: Animated. Background *'Series: 'Rocket Power *'Species:' Human *'Age:' *'Height: ' *'Weight: '''153 lbs *'Companies: (Currently) CCW, AWE, (Formerly) ECW: Blood & Ink, WWE: Animated *'''Debut: *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Ocean Shores, California *'Allies: 'Otto Rocket (brother), Emmy (trainee), Annie Frazier *'Rivals: 'The END (Zoe Payne, Lucy van Pelt, Bella Swan), Sonya McCallis *'Twitter: '@RocketGirl Wrestling career 'ECW: Blood & Ink' 'WWF/E: Animated' 'Character Championship Wrestling' 'Feud with Zoe Payne and feud with The END' Reggie made her first CCW appearance at CCW Jackpot, intervening during the middle of the Triple Threat Match between Gwen Tennyson, Zoe Payne, and Chell for the CCW Females Championship. As Zoe Payne appeared to have the match in hand, Reggie Rocket jumped the crowd barricade and attacked Zoe, sending her to the backstage area and taking her effectively out of the Triple Threat, leaving Gwen and Chell to compete amongst themselves. Gwen Tennyson would go on to retain her Championship while Zoe, the woman who interfered during Emmy and Gwen Tennyson's Enmity ''"I Quit" Match, was denied the Title thanks to Reggie Rocket, Emmy's mentor. Zoe would go on a series of promos for the next two weeks in which she scathingly ran down the company's issues with management, Emmy's standing in the company, and Gwen's status as a Champion--even breaking the fourth wall as well. On ''XX 11, Zoe would join the Rookie Revolution and challenge Rocket to a one-on-one match at Meltdown, ''which Reggie accepted the following week. On ''XX 13, Reggie Rocket competed in her first-ever CCW match, teaming up with Chell to take on Gwen Tennyson and Zoe Payne, with the latter team winning by disqualification after Chell used a garbage can on Gwen's skull and proceeded to bloody her after the match while Reggie and Zoe brawled in the background between themselves. At Meltdown, Reggie put up a hard-fought battle against Zoe, delivering her newly-acquired top-rope Frog Splash Elbow Drop called the Rocket Jump, but after two TANs, Zoe was victorious. On XX 14, Zoe attacked Reggie Rocket before the former's CCW Females Championship Match with Gwen Tennyson, leaving her laid out such that she would not interfere with this Title opportunity; later that night, however, Reggie's student Emmy would return to CCW and cost Zoe the Females Title instead. On XX 17, Reggie Rocket wrestled Xena to a submission loss; on XX 19, Rocket would come to the aid of her student Emmy and declare war against Zoe Payne's new stable, who were, in Rocket's words, trying to cripple the heart and soul of CCW XX ''and the Females Division in her student Emmy. 'Animated Wrestling Entertainment' Personality Personal Life In Wrestling Finishers *''Reggie-Tonic (Leg-Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb) *''Rocket Jump'' (Frog Splash Elbow Drop) *''Wake Crash (450 Diving Crossbody) - WWE Signatures *Death Valley Driver *''Double R Spinebuster (Spinning Spinebuster) *German Suplex *Slingshot DDT *Spinning Heel Kick *Springboard Discus Leg Drop Managers Nicknames Entrance Themes *"Godspeed" by Amberlin *"Guerilla Radio" by Rage Against the Machine Championships & Accomplishments 'ECW' 'WWF/E: Animated' *Toon Women's Championship (3 times) 'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' *5-Star Match with Emmy and Annie Frazier vs. The END in a Demon's Dungeon Match at CCW Pandemonium 'FanFiction Wrestling Awards' *Female Match of the Year (2014) - with Emmy and Annie Frazier vs. The END in a Demon's Dungeon Match at CCW Pandemonium *Female Match of the Year (2015) – vs. Gwen Tennyson vs. Jenny Wakeman vs. Xena vs. Aelita Schaeffer vs. Lucy van Pelt vs. Julie Makimoto vs. Blossom in a Cell on Earth Match at CCW Regal Rumble Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers